Usagi's Star Seed
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: What if, in episode 188, Usagi's star seed really does get taken? With the theft, some interesting discoveries are made, and a new hope for the world is revealed.


I don't own Sailor Moon.

Confusing moment of the day: Usagi is a star seed, and she has a star seed.

* * *

Usagi's eyes widened as her star seed was ripped from her body. She let out a small cry and fell to the ground, all seven senshi staring at her. Usagi slowly reached out, her hand shaking. Her eyes drifted closed, and her hand fell limp to the ground.

_Her eyes snapped open not a second later, but now, she was surrounded by light. She looked around. Is this where souls go once their star seed is taken? she wondered._

_"Acutally, Usako, yes," a calm voice told her. Usagi turned slowly, not believing her ears._

_"Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed, jumping into his embrace. "Wh-what are you doing here? You said this is where souls go one they lose their star seed. Y-you couldn't be here unless..." She burst into tears._

_"My plane was taken down," he explained. "Now, I may be stuck here until the war is over, but you're not."_

_"What?" Usagi asked, confused. "But... my star seed is gone. And the only one who has the power to return a star seed to its owner is me. I can't exactly heal myself."_

_"You can't," he agreed. "But you are the purest person I know. In my time here, I've learned a lot, including just how strong you really are. You..." he chuckled slightly. "Well, you'll see. Just go back now."_

_"I don't want to live in that world without you," Usagi said, looking up into his deep blue eyes._

_"Please, Usako," he continued. "I'll be back when you win. For now, the world needs you." He kissed her chastely on the lips._

Usagi's eyes flickered open, but she felt no negative energy surrounding her. She slowly stood up, her eyes unfocused and lost-looking. Her star seed had refused to turn black like others' did, instead pulsing with bright, white light. She smiled slightly, emotions whirrling within her. "Cosmos power..." she whispered. She felt pure energy surround her, and everyone in the cabin found their eyes widening.

"S-S-Sailor Cosmos," Sailor Aluminium Seiren managed to choke out.

"Ho...ly... crap," Sailor Mars stated, gaping along with everyone else. They were no longer looking at Usagi, or even Sailor Moon. Now they were looking at Sailor Cosmos herself, the human form of the opposite of Chaos.

Sailor Cosmos only smiled a kind smile at Sailor Aluminum Seiren. "You don't have to live like this," she told the woman. "I can return your star seed if you only let me." With that, she raised her staff, and a pure light appeared from it, restoring the five lost star seeds in the room. The stewardesses fell to the ground, unconscious, and the gauntlets on Seiren's wrists disappeared as her star seed floated back into her body.

Sailor Cosmos's eyes rolled back in her head, and Usagi fell to the floor, unconscious as well as her star seed slowly made its way back to her. The guardian senshi were at her side in a second, helping her as she woke up. "I'm fine," she assured her friends, standing and- a bit wobbly- walking back to her seat. "How about we just enjoy the rest of the movie?"

All those conscious could only blink in shock at her calmness.

"Y-yes, your majesty," Seiren was the first to speak, bowing to Usagi.

Usagi only smiled. "As long as I am in this form, you need refer to me only as Usagi."

Seiren nodded. "Yes... Usagi. Is there anything I can get you?"

"You can enjoy the flight and watch the movie," Usagi suggested, patting the seat next to her where Seiya formerly sat. When the others only blinked at her in shock, she explained, "I know we will win. Glaxia is but a vessel for Chaos. I know that we can save this planet from the destruction so many others have faced."

"Usagi-chan's lost it," Sailor Venus whispered.

"I heard that," Usagi giggled. "You just need to trust that everything will turn out alright. I may not have been prepared to fight my opposite last time, but now I am. We can do this."

* * *

At the final battle, Usagi stood tall, a smile on her face as she healed Galaxia, Chaos expelling back into the minds of everyone. "You're free now," she told the blonde-and-orange-haired woman in front of her. "I can feel star seeds being placed back into their bodies. The world is not healed of Chaos, nor will it ever be, but now it poses no serious threat unless the people want it to."

"Sounds like Pandora's box," the woman noted.

"It's not," Usagi replied. "It has to be a conscious, communial decision to let evil run the world. The good thing about children is that they rarely feel such evil, even when adults may want to. Chaos will never be a threat. The universe may live in peace. Guide them."

The woman in front of her nodded and smiled before disappearing. Once she did, Usagi raised her staff above her head, allowing all those who lost their lives in the battle to come back, including her Mamo-chan. Usagi smiled brightly at him. "You know, as Sailor Cosmos, I know just about everything. You thought I was Sailor Cosmos from day one."

"What's stranger is that I knew the moment I saw you, and I didn't even know who sailor senshi were then," Mamoru smiled. "You only proved it time and time again."

* * *

Short, sweet little oneshot and my feelings that if Usagi is Sailor Cosmos, then she has no need for a star seed. And since, effectively, Galaxia's star seed is Chibi Chibi, and Chibi Chibi is Sailor Cosmos, and Sailor Cosmos is Neo-Queen Serenity, and Neo-Queen Serenity is Sailor Moon, and Sailor Moon is Usagi, Usagi shouldn't even have a star seed! I know. It makes my head hurt, too.


End file.
